Ranger
Rangers are woodland hunters and warriors, using their innate natural sense to adventure. Changes The ranger was, much like the barbarian, a pretty sound class. We wanted to only further emphasize the theme that the ranger had; a fast moving, skilled hunter, with great skill at stealth and either archery and two weapon fighting. One big change was to remove spells from the ranger; we decided it was anti-thematic for them to be spell casting, and decided to incorporate much of their spells into powers to fill their dead levels later on. The big changes are described below: *'Spells:' As mentioned, spells are removed from the ranger. All of his abilities are now purely self-powered, even if they are fantastic in nature. *'The Hunter:' A lot of the new abilities were inspired by the old Scout class, which we felt was stepping on toes. So we axed it and gave the ranger the hunting skills like Blindsense and Blindsight. We also included some initiative bonuses and surprise round ability. *'Druidic Fighter:' A few of the dead levels got filled with some druidic abilities, like the poison immunity and the trackless step. Class Features *'Favoured Enemy (Ex):' At 1st level, a ranger may select a type of creature from among those given on the table of favoured enemies, below. The ranger gains this bonus on Bluff, Perception, Insight, and Knowledge (nature) checks when using these skills against creatures of this type. Likewise, he gets this bonus on weapon damage rolls against such creatures. If the ranger chooses humanoids or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype, as indicated on the table. *'Track:' The ranger gains the Track feat as a bonus feat. *'Trapfinding (Ex):' Rangers can use the Perception skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Rangers can use the Insight skill to bypass a trap temporarily. Using the same DC to disable a trap, a Ranger can disarm it for a number of rounds equal to his Wisdom modifier. A ranger cannot use normal thieves' tools in his trapfinding, as his rudimentary abilities involve more unconventional methods. *'Combat Style:' At 2nd level, a ranger must select one of two combat styles to pursue: archery or two-weapon combat. This choice affects the character’s class features but does not restrict his selection of feats or special abilities in any way. The benefits of the ranger’s chosen style apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. **If the ranger selects archery, he is treated as having the Rapid Shot feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. **If the ranger selects two-weapon combat, he is treated as having the Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. *'Hardened:' The ranger gains a +2 class bonus to Endurance checks. *'Wild Empathy (Ex):' A ranger can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. The ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his ranger level and his Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the ranger and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a -4 penalty on the check. *'Animal Companion:' A ranger may select an animal companion from the Category 1 Animal Companion list (see Druid). This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the ranger on her adventures as appropriate for its kind. This ability functions like the druid ability of the same name, except that the ranger’s effective druid level is three less than his ranger level. A ranger may select from the alternative lists of animal companions just as a druid can, though again his effective druid level is three less than his ranger level. Like a druid, a ranger cannot select an alternative animal if the choice would reduce his effective druid level below 1st. *'Quick Acting (Ex):' Rangers are perceptive, and can add their Wisdom modifier to their Initiative checks on top of their Dexterity and any other bonuses. *'Improved Combat Style:' At 6th level, a ranger’s aptitude in his chosen combat style (archery or two-weapon combat) improves. If he selected archery at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Manyshot feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. If the ranger selected two-weapon combat at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Improved Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. As before, the benefits of the ranger’s chosen style apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. *'Woodland Stride (Ex):' Starting at 7th level, a ranger may ignore movement penalties of difficult terrain caused by a natural environment, such as thick underbrush, slippery ice, or shallow bogs. Any such effect caused by magic impedes him normally, and he is not immune to effects which require skill checks or saving throws in order to bypass, only movement penalties. *'Trackless Step (Ex):' Starting at 7th level, a ranger leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. *'Swift Tracker (Ex):' Beginning at 8th level, a ranger can move at his normal speed while following tracks without taking the normal -5 penalty. He takes only a -10 penalty (instead of the normal -20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. *'Evasion (Ex):' At 9th level, a ranger can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the ranger is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless ranger does not gain the benefit of evasion. *'Fast Movement (Ex):' A ranger can move quickly, and gains this enhancement bonus to his speed if wearing Light or no armour and not carrying more than a light load. *'Combat Style Mastery:' At 11th level, a ranger’s aptitude in his chosen combat style (archery or two-weapon combat) improves again. If he selected archery at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Improved Precise Shot feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. If the ranger selected two-weapon combat at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Greater Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. As before, the benefits of the ranger’s chosen style apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. *'Blindsense (Ex):' A ranger's senses are so keen that he gains blindsense out to a radius of 60 ft. A ranger loses this ability during any period in which he is deafened. *'Camouflage (Ex):' A ranger of 13th level or higher can use the Stealth skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment. *'Omniscient (Ex):' A ranger of 14th level or higher is so aware of his surroundings that he is never caught off guard. He may act in any surprise round automatically, as if he made his Perception] check to notice his enemies. If there is no surprise round in a combat, the Ranger does not act. *'Combat Style Superiority:' Once per day, a ranger can utilize this ability, which has two effects based on the combat style chosen. An archery based ranger can, as a full-round action, release a hail of arrows against his enemies. He may make one attack roll against each enemy within one range increment of his weapon. Damage is as normal, and all attack rolls are at the ranger's highest attack bonus. A two-weapon fighting ranger can enter a blade dance as a full-round action. All his attack rolls for the round gain a bonus equal to his Wisdom modifier. He may make one attack roll with his main weapon against an adjacent foe. If he hits, he may make a five foot step and make an attack roll with his off-hand weapon. If this attack hit, he may make a five foot step and repeat the whole cycle again, attacking with his main hand then his off-hand until he first misses his enemy, at which point his action is over. All attack rolls as part of this ability are at the ranger's highest attack bonus. *'Hide In Plain Sight (Ex):' While in any sort of natural terrain, a ranger of 17th level or higher can use the Stealth skill even while being observed. *'Poison Immunity (Ex):' Rangers become immune to all poisons at 18th level. *'Ranger's Freedom (Ex):' A ranger can escape from bonds or navigate difficult terrain with ease. Once per day, as a minor action, he can activate an effect that duplicates the spell freedom of movement. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to 5 plus the Ranger's Wisdom modifier. It is otherwise similar to the spell. *'Blindsight (Ex):' A ranger of 20th level or higher gains Blindsight out to 60 ft. due to his enhanced sensory abilities. He loses this ability during any period in which he is deafened. Category:Classes